G1 song meme
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: A series of snippets that might be expanded later. Rated T to be safe. Multiple pairings.


_Choose a subject and go - Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it_

_**/-/**_

_Wear my kiss – Sugarbabes_

Mirage sighed as he walked into the rec room. The pounding beat coming from behind the closed doors meant that Jazz was holding one of his parties. With a resigned sigh, he entered. The sight that greeted his optics froze him to the spot.

Hound was dancing to the beat, and had spotted the noble. A wolfish grin crossed his face as he sauntered over, still moving to the beat. He dragged the unresisting noble onto the dance floor and began dancing with him, singing along to the song.

Mirage twisted in his grip, and stared hard at Hound. Hound grinned. "It's fun." With that, he bent and kissed Mirage. "And you can't deny you're enjoying it."

_Inside you – Hoobastank_

Sideswipe wandered down the hall towards Ratchet's office. The way he figured, if everybot thought that they were dating, he might as well give them something to talk about. He grinned when the doors to the medbay opened, and the medic didn't even turn.

"What do you want, Sideswipe? I'm busy."

Sideswipe's grin turned to a smirk. "Nothing, Ratch. Just visiting."

"Why?"

_Secrets – One Republic _

Jazz sighed as he passed through the Ark. Being Head of Special Operations was his life, and he loved it. But he couldn't deny that it was a lonely job. He had friends – tons of them, and he loved them to death. But he didn't have anyone special to speak of, since his job kept him from forming more intimate connections.

He sighed again as he typed in his code for his room. He looked around the dark room and walked to his bed.

_Highway to Hell – AC/DC_

Sunstreaker smirked as he headed out on patrol with Sideswipe and Bluestreak. He revved his engine in challenge, and grinned when Sideswipe grinned back. "You're on, Sunny!"

Bluestreak burst out laughing. "You two go on. There's no way I'll be able to keep up."

"You could try." Sunstreaker said, nudging Bluestreak.

"Nope. I know when I'm outclassed." Blue said with a laugh. "Go on. I"ll catch up eventually."

Sideswipe nodded and grinned. "Ready, set, go!" With that the two Lamborghini's took off, a cloud of dust trailing both of them.

_War – Poets of the fall_

Prowl stood on the edge of the ruins of Praxus. He could smell the smoke, and the acrid scent of burning metal and energon.. He sighed and turned to look at the mech who'd joined him in looking at the devastated remains of their home world.

Jazz didn't look at him when he spoke. "Lookin' at it won' bring it back or make it better, Prowler. We did what we could."

Prowl stiffened. "We could have done more!"

Jazz flinched at the pain in Prowl's voice. It hadn't been too long ago that his childhood home had been razed to the ground.

"Prowler, we saved one. He's a youngling, and right now, he needs ya. That's what ya c'n do. Ya c'n prove ta him there's hope. Show him there's more ta life than pain an' fear."

"How? All I know is war."

_Psycho – Puddle of Mudd_

Red Alert sighed as he sat back. Just for the heck of it, and because he was bored, he began idly flipping through human radio stations. He paused when he found a rock station.

"_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one, who is a schizophrenic psycho!" _

Inferno entered the Security Center to find Red Alert doubled over laughing. "Ah, Red?"

Red Alert looked up, and burst into new peals of laughter at the expression on Inferno's face. He eventually calmed down, and settled back into his seat.

Inferno glanced at him. "What was so funny."

Red grinned. "Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho, Inferno."

_Still Frame – Trapt _

Mirage sighed. It'd been a long day, and it didn't help that after he'd gotten back from his mission, Cliffjumper decided that today was the day that he was going to declare Mirage a traitor – again. He allowed his helm to drop onto the table in front of him.

Was he going to have to tolerate the ridicule and the suspicion from the red mech for however long they were on this planet? It wasn't fair – what had he done to arouse such suspicion in the first place? Or was it that the other mech just didn't like him?

He hated feeling lost, and that's exactly what he was.

_Not afraid – Eminem _

Bumblebee crawled through the vents in the Nemesis as fast as he could, laser fire piercing where he had been not two seconds before. He was swearing his little yellow head off, and he was moving towards the nearest exit.

He'd once thought that in order to be Special Ops one had to be fearless, when in fact, it was the exact opposite. Jazz had once told him that bravery was being scared to death but still willing to do what had to be done no matter the consequences. Sometimes they were good, and others, they were bad. But it meant doing what you had to do.

_You spin me right round – Dope_

Sunstreaker grabbed Rumble and grinned. "You're mine, runt."

Rumble sneered. "What can you do to me that Megatron hasn't?"

Sunstreaker smirked, and still holding the minicon by his ankle, began spinning the other mech as if he were a lasso.

Rumble yelped as he felt his ankle rotor start to strain from the momentum the gold frontliner was gathering. "You fraggin' son of a glit-" he never got to finish the sentence as Sunstreaker threw him as hard and as far as he could.

Rumble hit the ground hard and skid a few feet before stopping. "Ow."

_The reason is you – Hoobastank_

Elita grabbed Optimus by his bumper and pulled him down to her level. "Come back to me, Optimus." She said, before kissing him fiercely. "Promise me that. You'll come back."

Optimus nodded. "I'll come back, Elita." He said softly.

Elita nodded once, and let him go, watching as he stepped back and turned to board the Ark. He looked back and gave her a smile. She returned it, optics filled with coolant tears that she refused to let fall. His warrior, his love.


End file.
